monster_hunter_sandboxfandomcom-20200214-history
Weapon Mechanics
=Raw Damage= Raw damage is the pure damage done without the aid of elements or secondary status effects. In comparison to elemental damage and secondary status', it is most important to favor raw damage. =Elements= Elements are the secondary damage that is done. Like raw damage, it is done directly. How much the element effects a monster is dependant on whether they are weak to the element or not. The elements are fire, water, thunder, dragon and ice. =Secondary Status= Secondary status effects are indirect damage done to a living thing, hunter or monster, that cause it to react in a certain way. The secondary status are poison, sleep, stun, knock out, and freeze. Poison Stun . Note the yellow shockwaves.]] Paralysis is a secondary status effect. Also known as stun, this immobilizes you or the monster for an amount of time, allowing for free hits without fear of getting hit from either side. You can see that yourself, or another hunter is stunned by them falling down frantically and having yellow shockwaves pass throughout your body. Stun duration can be increased or decreased by wearing armor with the appropriate skill. You can see a creature is stunned by it being hunched over, and yellow shocks going around its body. You can stun a monster using a weapon or an item. Each monster has their own resistance to paralysis, and some stay longer than others in the stunned state. Monsters * Genprey * Gendrome * Cephalos * Cephadrome * Khezu * Kirin * Vespoid * Queen Vespoid * Espinas * Great Thunderbug * White Fatalis Snowman When getting hit by an extremely cold attack and being covered by ice, it is known as Snowman. It's usually a very cold breath attack that will form a icy layer over your body that prevents you from using any items (except Thawing Agents) and sprinting (can be cured by using a Thawing Agent). Snowman can also be ended when the frozen hunter is attacked. Whilst being in the Snowman status, you can sprint at normal running speed without loss of stamina. Monsters * Blangonga * Kushala Daora * Giadrome * Ucamulbas Soiled A hunter becomes Soiled after being hit by the infamous fart attacks of the Conga family of monsters. It causes the hunter to be surrounded by a cloud of vile-smelling brown gas. While soiled, it's impossible to use any item which must be eaten to use, such as potions, rations steaks, power or armor seeds, hot or cold drinks. Although this condition fades with time, it can be instantly cleared by using a deodorant. Monsters *Conga *Congalala *Green Congalala Defense Drop Defense Drop is a very rare status ailment in which the hunter's current defense is halved. The status ailment can be cured with any type of defense increasing buff, such as Armorskin and Armor Flutes, though the cheapest solution is Armor Seeds. Monsters *Akantor *Chameleos *Queen Vespoid Fatigue Fatigue is an extremely rare status ailment where the hunter's stamina is dropped to the minimum of 25 points, and they are no longer able to use stamina increasing items. It is only curable by using a Energy Drink or negated entirely with a skill or by waiting it out. Only one monster gives this status ailment and thats... Monsters *Chameleos Knock-Out with the stars above its head.]] Also called dizzied or KO'd. When a monster hits you several times in succession you have a high chance of getting knocked out. This is when you become immobile for a short time, allowing the monster to get a free hit off of you. You know you are knocked out when you stand unbalanced and you have several stars circling your head. The knock out time can be diminished if you rapidly rotate the analog stick and press the X button repeatedly. If the monster is capable of attacking you several times in succession, then the monster has an advantage of knocking you out. You can also make monsters knock out by using Flash bombs. But,if you're fighting a wyvern(Example:Rathalos,Rathian,etc)you must throw the flash bomb in front of their head. Please note that bosses still can attack you in it's dizzy status(Except the dromes)but,it can easily avoided because in dizzy status,they attacks blindly. In Monster Hunter 2, CAPCOM has implemented the knockout skill in Hammers though not to be confused with the flash bomb type of knockout, this one will knock the monster down. After hitting a monster repeatedly with a hammer on a monsters head, you have a chance of dizzying it which leaves it completely defenseless.